Twin Dimensions
by Elysia Times
Summary: The storyline is set after the events of the Deathly Hallows, disregarding the epilogue. Harry is sent to a parallel world, where the Dark Lord yet lives. He encounters a world eerily familiar to his own, people he thought he'd lost forever and a new prophesy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter, its characters or plotline – it belongs to J. K. Rowling. Only my imagination is my own :)

**Beta Reader**

Thanks to my brilliant editor: A Fire in the Attic!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – TWO WORLDS INTERTWINED**

Rays of sunlight shone through the countless leaves above him, which were being moved ever so slightly by a warm breeze. Soft grass tickled his face gently, leaving a fresh smell of spring.

The boy was laying face down at the north end of the meadow. There were trees nearly blocking the morning sun. He looked peaceful, noted the two men hidden between the trees in the forest. Black messy hair partly concealed his sleeping face. He seemed unaware of his surroundings.

Completely defenseless.

The sun rose higher in the sky, now brightly shining on the boy, but he was still soundly asleep.

A man with black shoulder-long hair and quite handsome facial features edged closer to the sleeping boy.

The other stayed back, watching intently.

The boy's unruly hair shifted when he turned in his sleep, coincidently facing them both.

A small gasp escaped the man closest to him. He sent a quick glance over his shoulder and saw the same look of surprise in his friend's eyes, their mission momentarily forgotten.

* * *

He could feel his consciousness gradually return, like a dense fog lifting slowly but surely. His mind was between a waking and sleeping state, a feeling of comfortable obliviousness and serenity. The boy stirred on the soft bed of greenness, lazily stretching his limbs. Slowly he opened his eyes, revealing twinkling emerald irises, a legacy his mother had left behind. He eyed his surroundings with dull interest, not completely awake just yet.

An almost silent cough seemed quite loud in the stillness of the meadow and the surrounding forest. Barely audible, but still resounding in the quiet morning.

The boy whipped his head around, searchingly, suddenly alert of every movement.

The two men stood deathly still.

The boy's eyes scanned the meadow and the shadows between the trees, suddenly vigilant and not so peaceful. His facial features changed, confusedness battling a hunted look, finally replaced by a contemplative frown.

The boy got to his feet in a swift movement, startling the spying men. For a couple of slow minutes, he stood perfectly still, his back to his onlookers. Then a low voice breached the resounding stillness.

"Why don't you show yourselves?"

He could imagine their stupidly surprised faces; they had been almost soundless, after all. It wasn't difficult deducing what happened behind his back. Inaudible communication. Debating their next move, whether to reveal themselves or not. He could feel his patience diminishing. Evaporating like heated water. Soon they would have to reveal themselves, or he would force them. Their lack of answer irritated him, seeing he didn't know where he was or how he even got there. At first he had been worried about an attack, a trap, but none came. His spies showed no maliciousness, or ill-intended intentions. They seemed… _curious._

* * *

The two men looked at each other, surprised. Wordlessly, they eyed each other, and then turned their gaze to the boy standing in the meadow. At a second glance, the boy's obvious perceptiveness showed he wasn't a mere boy. A young man, really. They nodded at each other, having decided something, and walked out of their hiding place in the shadows of the forest.

"There seems to be no reason to hide ourselves," the man with long black hair said.

The young man said nothing, but turned around, finally able to see their faces. He gasped, a conflicted expression flitting across his face. Barely two seconds later, all traces of surprise were gone. His face…a mask.

"Care to tell me where I am, what year it is and why you were watching me?"

A little surprised by his questions, they refrained from answering for quite some time.

The young man watched them, awaiting an answer.

The black haired man suddenly came out of his reverie.

"This is the Dean forest."'

He nodded, suddenly recognizing the forest they had used as a temporary camp one and a half years ago. _At least I'm not completely lost…_ He eyed the two eerily familiar men._ Or am I? This doesn't make much sense._ His eyes couldn't bear to stray from the two men he never thought he would see again in his lifetime.

"The year is 1999," the other man continued, a questioning brow rising at the odd question.

The young man could barely contain a surprised sound, and looked more intently at the two men he thought were dead. _Time travel_, he mused, but quickly discarded that idea. They didn't _know_ him. Granted this was around a year and a half before his time, but they would still have known who he was. They clearly didn't.

"And, concerning your last question…" The black haired man spoke up again. "We were told you would be here."

He met the man's eyes with raised eyebrows. _They _knew_ I would be here_, he repeated in his head.

"How?"

The two men looked at each other, and turned to him with apologetic facial expressions. The message was clear. They wouldn't or couldn't tell.

_Probably both_, he thought bitterly. It wasn't exactly new for him to be kept in the dark. Still, meeting their eyes once again, he realized _they_ didn't know him. Even though _he_ knew them.

Changing the subject, the black-haired man stepped towards him with his hand outstretched, a playful grin lightening up his face.

"So, what's your name?"

He eyed them carefully, not knowing if he could reveal his identity or not. He knew he shouldn't. The right way to deal with this situation was to treat it like time travel, meaning to be really careful about what one said. _In a way this seems to be just that, but at the same time it doesn't_. He racked his brain for a possible answer, but didn't really find one. _Just time travel doesn't add up, though, it's more like being in another world._

He raised his green eyes, meeting smiling grey ones, planning on making an alibi for himself. But when looking into the grinning expression of his deceased godfather, reason abandoned him. He couldn't bring himself to lie.

"My name is Harry James Potter."

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading the first chapter of Twin Dimensions. I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews are always highly appreciated :)

I plan monthly updates.

- Elysia


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the author; J. K. Rowling. Only my imagination is my own :)

**Beta Reader**

Thanks to my brilliant beta reader and her patience with editing this chapter. Your help is always much appreciated, A Fire in the Attic!

**A/N**

The next chapter is finally published :) I hope you enjoy! ... and sorry for the lateness!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – UNLIKELY REUNION**

The silence was deafening. Only the sound of rustling leaves, happily chirping birds and a nearby stream, disturbed the otherwise noiseless spring morning.

Harry could see veiled pain and the confused shaking of his godfather's head. The other man looked pale, even worse so than before the full moon.

Harry stood unmoving, at a loss of what to do. He knew nothing of this world, as he was quite sure it was not his own.

"That's impossible," the werewolf started agitatedly. "Simply not possible."

Harry met his eyes, the raw agony causing him to take a step back. Something was wrong. Terribly and undeniably amiss. He took a deep breath, calming himself by putting his mental walls up. For the first time since he awoke, he went through everything that had happened logically, hoping to find an answer to his current predicament. After a couple of minutes, which felt more like hours, he finally realized: _There's only one explanation, but I've never believed they truly existed._

"Alternate dimensions…" he whispered quietly.

* * *

Harry shook his head determinedly, waking himself from his stupor. How he came to be in this world would have to be dealt with later, once he got his bearings. He raised his head slowly but surely, meeting expressions he was sure were mirrored in his own facial features.

They were looking at him in denial, veiled pain, and hope. He could see the all too familiar ghosts of a difficult past flicker across their faces, reliving agonizing memories.

_What happened to the Potters of this world?_ Harry wondered silently. _What happened to _me_?_

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was a mere five minutes, he got to his feet again.

Suddenly aware the raven-haired boy had moved, his godfather and the werewolf straightened up, watching him warily.

Harry closed the distance, putting his hand on the black-haired man's shoulder, his emerald eyes meeting grey ones.

"Sirius, I believe we should get moving." Clear green eyes shifted to the werewolf. "It wasn't a coincidence you found me, was it?"

* * *

Sirius Black watched the eerily familiar face with new bewilderment. The young man in front of them could have been a carbon copy of his best friend. _JAMES!_ The name screamed silently in his mind, the pain again lividly alive. Sparkling emerald eyes caught his, and then he _knew_ without a shadow of doubt. _Lily's eyes_, his baffled mind thought in wonder.

This young man was his long lost godson.

New joy spread like wildfire in his chest. _Harry! Oh, James, your son!_ Sirius's gaze returned to Remus, who looked battered by the years. He saw the same excited elation in the werewolf's shining eyes.

_This _is_ Harry, James's and Lil…_

Their synchronized chains of thoughts stopped dead.

Sirius saw the same realization dawn on Remus's face.

_LILY'S SON._

* * *

Everything changed on one Halloween night several years ago. Lily Potter, née Evans, walked through the charming town of Godric's Hollow, amazed by the illuminating lights and sparkling snow falling slowly to the ground. The depressing thoughts of meeting her sister were long forgotten. The chill of the autumn wind suddenly brought with it a new smell. Smoke. She raised her head; red hair dancing in curls down her shoulders, her eyes following the direction of the smell.

A glowing light, laced with dark smoke, filled the air. Lily's heart stopped momentarily, her breathing erratic. A chill, which had nothing to do with the coming winter, marred her bones. It froze her in place. A second later she ran towards the red light, faster than she had ever run. Dread filled her, threatening to overwhelm her completely.

Her feet came to a stop before her new home. Flames licked the windows on the second floor. Without thinking, considering what she was doing, or listening to the voices calling to her, she rushed into the burning house. Lily called out for her husband, while searching frantically for him and their son. The smoke caught in her throat, making her cough and making her eyes swim with tears. But most of her tears had nothing to do with the suffocating smoke.

The door to their bedroom opened abruptly. On the floor laid a handsome young man with messy raven hair, his glasses askew.

Her feet found their way to her loved one. Shocked in terror, she fell to her knees beside him and placed a shaking hand on his chest. No heartbeat. Her teary eyes found James's glazed ones, once so full of life and mischief, now forever still.

Her heart broke.

She sat beside her best friend, the man who would forever hold a piece of her heart. He was gone. Her mind, though clouded with grief, suddenly made place for a new fear. A fear which overshadowed everything.

_Harry!_

Lily got to her feet in a split second, rushing to the crib.

He was gone.

* * *

The young man's words slithered through Sirius's consciousness. _Right, we're here for a reason._ He gathered himself, following the expressions and movements of his godson with amazement. _Merlin, he's just like James!_ Shaking his head, he locked eyes with Harry.

"You're right; we should get going. The Order will want to meet you!"

Sirius found himself unable to avert his eyes from the raven-haired boy in front of him. He never thought he would see him again. Not after that fateful Halloween night sixteen years ago. Moving towards him, he was flummoxed as he realized - Harry had called him _Sirius_. How was that even possible? He had not seen Harry since he was a one year old baby, not able to remember anyone. Yet, Harry _did_.

"Is something wrong?" the young man inquired.

"No," he said, deciding to prod his realization later.

"Take my arm."

* * *

Harry did, knowing all too well what was coming. He hated Side-along Apparation, nearly always stumbling to catch himself from falling upon arrival. The sight of the place he awoke, a peaceful meadow and surrounding forest, became a blur of crashing colors. He caught the werewolf's eyes before disappearing, tired and sad, as they often had been. Yet somehow he knew he would follow right behind them.

The three men reappeared in an empty hallway, which was quite dark, but still remarkably familiar to Harry. Grimmauld Place.

_So, it's the Order's Headquarters in this world too_, he noted. Without thinking, he started for the dining room, and the two Marauders followed closely behind him. If they felt any surprise by Harry's familiarity with the place, he didn't notice it.

When his hand touched the doorknob, he stopped, standing completely rigid and unmoving. A cold chill lingered on his back, refusing to leave. It had been utterly mind-boggling and painful, and _still_ was, to meet Sirius and Remus again. In his world they were dead, like so many others he had loved. A recent scar resurfaced, threatening to freeze him solid. The war was over, but the losses weren't.

_Will they ever be?_

A treasonous tear made its way down his chin. Quite suddenly he felt embarrassed. Crying his eyes out was _not_ an option in front of the Order. If he wanted to not make a complete fool of himself, he'd have to get a grip. He was not a child anymore, never had been really, and did not want to be treated as one.

With the courage only a Gryffindor possessed, he opened the door determinedly.

A dozen faces turned to look at the newcomer.

He knew most of them; some weren't alive in his world. Some he'd never met. His feet felt like lead, resisting his steps forward. Emerald eyes scanned the room and stopped dead when they found the same ones in a beautiful red-haired woman.

_Lily_, his frazzled mind supplied. _Merlin_, _mum_!

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review; they are always appreciated!

The next chapter is written, but awaiting editing; it should be published during the coming Month :) I'll do my best to publish it on schedule!

For those of you who read my TMI-fanfic _Lucy, _the next chapter will be published as soon as it has been edited. Sorry it has been a while since the last update!

- Elysia


End file.
